A New Generation
by lennelovesshuyin
Summary: This is my first fic so it may be bad, but I already have a 2-5th one and I am very proud of my 4th one. Lenne, Shuyin, Yuna, and Tidus The main characters, enjoy RxR please and thank you!
1. Default Chapter

Tidus and Lenne in Tidus's Time

Lenne woke up and walked to her desk, homework was a pain. She picked up the math homework and began to do the equations. She was failing most of her classes, mostly because she was too busy with Blitzball. Her and Tidus were both on the Zanarkand Abes. Her mother suggested a tutor, and one came over 3 times a week, which took up most of her practice time, but if she didn't get at least C's her mother would force her to quit Blitzball. She walked to school on a very cold morning, she rubbed her arms and than it began to rain. Tidus came up by her and asked if she needed a ride. She hopped in and they drove off to school. "What were you thinking? Going out in the cold like that and that is such a long walk you could have gotten sick," said Tidus with concern. Which was odd because Tidus was sort of a player, he could be romantic and caring, but always had humor in it. "I couldn't find any other way to get to school," said Lenne. She thought about who the new boy might be at school and couldn't stop thinking about it.

Tidus and Lenne walked into the school, it was only the second day and they kept getting loads of new kids. They were in high school 10th grade. Tidus and Lenne walked into their class and sat down. The teacher gave them asigned seats that day. Than a new boy and girl walked into the classroom. "Oh, and who might you two be," said the teacher. "Oh I am Yuna," said the girl. "I am Shuyin," said the boy. Tidus leaned over to Lenne. "Hey I was thinking want to go out on a date with me this friday?" questioned Tidus. "Make it 7:00 and I can come, but I have a tutor till 6:30 and I need time to get ready afterwards," said Lenne. "Sounds good to me!" said Tidus rather excited. Lenne was the most popular girl in school. The date came and Lenne already had pulled her grades up C's and B's were what she had.

The doorbell rang and her mother answered it. "Oh, hello Tidus, I will tell her you are here," said Lenne's mother walking upstairs. "Lenne! Your date is here," sai dher mother. "I will be down in 5 minutes alright," said Lenne. "I tell him that," said her mother walking away. "Tidus, she will be down in 5," said her mother walking to the kitchen. "Thank you," said Tidus. He sat down on the couch waiting for her. She walked down the stairs wearing a the same theif dressphere as Yuna. It seemed all her dressphers were like Yuna's, but no one said anything, especially Yuna and Lenne didn't know except the gunner dressphere Yuna was wearing on her first day of school.

"Wow, you look hott," said Tidus walking to the end of the stairs. She only blushed and he took her hand and led her out the door. They got in his car and drove to a dance club. It was karoke time and Lenne was forced to sing Tidus made her she thought it was cute of him to do it so she sang. She sang the same some Leblanc sang when she had Yuna's dressphere. The song was definatly dancible and everyone loved her. She sang,"And those things I've seen in those Hazy dreams, can relate to what I see now." A singing manager waited for her to finish. She walked off the stage and he stopped her before she walked to Tidus. Tidus walked over to her to listen to what this man had to say. "I want you to become a professional singer and be signed by "Stadium Records!" What do you say?" he asked politely. "I would have to check with my mother but im already trying to keep steady Blitzball, school, tutor and a little bit of free time now and than," she replyed. "Well than ask yourself..." said the guy interrupted. "She has enough going for her she's a summoner too and it's hard to keep my life easu, but even harder for her, you can't imagine how much work that is," said Tidus backing her up. "Well what I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted is that you can quit something, like Blitzball perhaps?" said the man. "Well I don't know if I could, I like Blitzball," said Lenne. "Well you can play it for fun than, you have pure singing talent young girl," said the man. "Let me think about it, give me your number and I will get back to you," said Lenne. "Alright, here's my card," said the man.

"You aren't going to quit are you?" asked Tidus hoping she would say no. "I am not sure I love singing, but I love Blitzball, and well," she said. "You can still sing for people just do a lot of karoke," said Tidus. "I guess you're right, but I want to be famous, have people scream my name and have a huge audience," she said. "I have an idea, maybe during half time at the Blitzball games you can sing, for everyone to hear just like you would want!" said Tidus making things sound easier. "That's a great idea I will talk to the coach, I mean your Dad about it tomorrow, sorry, I know you hate him," she said sympathetically. "It's alright," he had said trying to make her feel better. They arrived at her house, Tidus had walked her to her door. "I had a great time tonight," she had said. "Me too, I like you a lot you know," he had said. They gazed into eachothers eyes. Tidus had leaned forward and they had a kiss, but neither of them felt anything when they did. They both smiled and laughed, just so the other didn't know. "I hope to go out on another date with you," he had said. They kissed again and both have a shiver down their spine, this time it was a nice feeling like love. Lenne walked into her house and shut the door behind her and than leaned against it. She heard her mother say something and she quickly ran upstairs before her mother could say something else.


	2. Blitzball and Confused Love

Love Bug

Tidus arrived at school and began a conversation with the new guy, Shuyin, it was odd though because they looked so much alike, but the clothes difference helped to tell them apart. "Hello, Shuyin,"said the new girl, Yuna. "Hey, oh, Tidus this is Yuna, she's one of my new friends here," said Shuyin. Shuyin thought Yuna was cute, but also liked Lenne, a lot. Tidus thought Yuna was cute too, and he hated himself for it because he was with Lenne. He didn't want to be anymore though. "Hey everyone," said Lenne walking up to them. She looked into Shuyin's eyes and had a firey feeling throughtout her body. Later that night Lenne, Yuna, Shuyin, and Tidus were in a bus to go to the Blitzball game. It turns out Shuyin and Yuna had tried out early yesterday and got in! So they were all together which wasn't too good they all knew there was going to be love connections between all of them. Tidus had talked to Yuna alone and they fell in love they had kissed and Tidus stressed to tell Lenne about it, but he had to. "Lenne, I have to tell you something, I kissed, Yuna, I am so sorry I feel horrible now," he had said he felt as though he should be beaten. Lenne became teary eyed and broke out crying. She ran into Shuyin on the way and she had tripped. Shuyin had caught her fall. "Are you alright," said Shuyin. "No, no I am not, Tidus cheated on me! With Yuna," she said with a lumpy throat.

They talked for a while and became to like eachother, the plane was almost at the game spot. Tidus and Lenne broke up and Tidus went out with Yuna than. They both felt so close to eachother. Lenne and Shuyin acted as though they were together, but than Shuyin asked her to be his girl and that he would never dream of hurting her like Tidus did. She accepted his question and than they had arrived at the game spot. The girls were getting ready in the dressing room. "So you think we will win tonight, I hope your singing will get everyone all worked up to win," said Yuna. "I hope so too, we haven't won a game for a while, it would bt nice to be victorious," said Lenne. "You girls ready?" asked Tidus. "Yeah," replied Yuna. The game had began and the crowd went wild. Yuna scored 10 points, Shuyin 23, and Tidus 18, Lenne had been passing almost the whole time, but they were in the lead by 10 points. Than half time came. The stands were filled and Lenne had the confidence to sing, but only Shuyin would help her. She sang the same song again, but this time she changed it a little bit and everyone seemed to like it. She was happy and couldn't help but dance and sing. At the begining her suit changed to the dressphere just like Leblanc's did. She had fireworks and lights everywhere, she danced the same way as Lenblanc did too, it was so awesome, it even got on T. V. but later in the song Yuna joined in, in her suit and everything was perfect. They were great.

Every girl dressed like them for a long time they did a different act every game and the stands were all filled up and some people even stood behind the seats just for the half time show. They were the most famous girls in Zanarkand and other worlds. The season was soon over and they got a record deal. Shuyin and Lenne's relationship was tremendous at best and Tidus had became a even more famous Blitzball player and Yuna worked hard to keep the girls off him. Things were perfect, well, actually beyond perfect. Than Sin had come. They had to fight. Than they all got sucked into a portal, they all wondered what was wrong. Than Yuna and Lenne found out about why they were summoners, there was girls there that looked just like them and they were certain that these girls had died in battle in some war. And some people gave them this odd sign, they had no idea of what it meant. The girls came across a village called Besaid. Where they met two couples and their daughter. The couples names were LuLu and Wakka, the girls name was Yuna. Yuna was superised that the girl had the same name. Lulu and Wakka told them that our past life Lenne and Yuna were summoners and they had to name their child after her. They began to call the girl little Yuna so they wouldn't get confused.

Wakka and Lulu gave them a place to sleep, Wakka told them about the signs and what they meant and how to do them. Lenne had known she was a summoner her mother told her that in her past life she was a summoner, but Lenne still wonders how her mother knew about her past life. "You must become summoners once again," said Lulu. "What? Why?" said Yuna. Lenne didn't say a word. "Because there is another war coming and you must become summoners to win this war," said Lulu. "You have to do this so you can go home, ya," said Wakka. "But you must go in one at a time," said Lulu. "I will go first," said Lenne with bravery. "What, no Lenne," said Shuyin. "I want to do this Shuyin," she said. "You will leave in the morning," said Lulu, "In da mean time we gotta room for each of you in the huts behind our house, ya, make yourself at home," said Wakka walking in their house behind Lulu. "C'mon Shuyin," said Lenne leading him to their hut. They shared a quite moment together since she was leaving tomorrow. Shuyin hugged her and kissed her one the cheek, she turned his face to face hers. She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you so much, if you do not come back in 3 days I will come to get you!" said Shuyin. "You promise?" asked Lenne. "I promise," he said. He gave her another kiss, and than they snuggled and fell asleep.

"Lenne, wake up, it is time," said Lulu with her soft voice.


	3. Temple

Summoner Lenne and Summoner Yuna

"Wake up Lenne, it is time," said Lulu standing by the bed. "What, oh, alright," she had said with a sort of dull voice. "Be at the temple in an hour, alright," said Lulu. A lot of people were annoyed by Lulu only because she talked too slow but no one said anything. "Thank you," said Lenne sitting up. "So this is it, are you sure you're going to be alright," said Shuyin. "Yes, but I want to ask you something," said Lenne. "Yes, what is it?" asked Shuyin. "I want you to be my guardian, please," said Lenne. "Wha- well sure yea, ok," said Shuyin rather startled. Lenne and Yuna had went to bathe in the hot springs. For Yuna to wash her hair she had to take it out, you can imagine how long that took. "Would you tell me all about it when you're finished in there?" asked Yuna. "I will try but we have to fight I don't know if I can do it," she had said. Yuna said nothing and got out of the springs to do her hair. Lenne got her towel and than went aside the trees to change. Her bead earings had fallen apart so she had to remake them, but she had lost beads. "Lulu do you think you have any beads I can use?" asked Lenne. "I don't think so, but the people next door do, they make all sorts of bead necklaces," said Lulu. "Oh, thank you," said Lenne running out the door. She walked next door and found a Blitzball on the ground. "Hey, Lady Summoner, could you bring me my ball please?" said the boy. "You don't talk to Summoners like that boy! You could be in big trouble!" yelled the woman. "It's quite alright, here you play away, I can join you in a bit if you like, I can teach you some moves, but first I must get this fixed, practice hard and win big alright!" said Lenne with encouragement. "Wow, thanks Lady Summoner!" said the boy, "My names Tioshi! Thanks for the help!" "Oh, well i haven't helped you yet, but thanks anyway, but I must be going," said Lenne.

She went to the door and opened the curtain. "Hello?" said Lenne. "Oh my I am sorry Lady Summoner, please come in come in," said the woman. Lenne did the prayer to the woman. "Excuse me would you give me some beads please I broke my earings and was wondering if you had beads I could have to put it back together," said Lenne sweetly. "Well of course I do here you go, choose whatever colors you like," said the woman. Lenne decided to do a blue, white, and purple one so it would match her outfit better, but than made one that looked the same as her old ones. "Thank you for the beads here is some gil for all the help," said Lenne. The woman didn't take the gil she just sent Lenne off. Quickly Lenne aproached the temple. "Lenne, over here," said Lulu. Lenne quickly walked over and did the pray once again. "You can choose one person here to be your guardian," said Lulu, But you must know that the guardian cannot fight with you Lenne, only you go into the doors to fight!" Lenne was shocked and felt like running away she was so scared. "I am her guardian," said Shuyin who put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, he is," said Lenne. "Alright take your time," said Lulu. "You fight good in there, ya!" said Wakka, "Lots of fiends just fight em off and they wont bother you!" Lenne and Shuyin walked into the doors and did the prayer to the others. "There is a sphere I think we put it in the sphere holder. She carried it over and placed it in the holder, the wall had disapeared and they walked in. The next room was really odd shaped. "There it is," said Shuyin placing another sphere in another holder. They did that for a while than got to the room. "Are you sure you can do this?" asked Shuyin. "I'm ready!" said Lenne with confidence. They both gave eachother a hug and a kiss, than she ran to the door and walked in but before she closed the door she looked at Shuyin's glistening blue eyes, than she couldn't forget them. "Okay, this is creepy, ahh a fiend!" she had said. She fought it and won with her suprise, all she had was a staff and a sword and she got it! She walked to the former High Summoner Statue and noticed it looked exactly like Yuna! She ignored it and began to pray and learn was she needed to learn. Two days later she came out. Shuyin ran to her to pick her up before she fell. "Are you alright?" asked Shuyin. "Fine, but very hungary," said Lenne. "Me too, lets get out of here," said Shuyin.

"Oh, good you're back," said Lulu. "Turns out Yuna just found another temple and practiced in there, but I have never seen it before," said Lulu. "Yeah, I am back now, Tidus is my guardian," said Yuna with her usual soft voice. But Wakka came out with a bunny suit from his and Lulu's home and Yuna got all wide eyed, but than her eyes were back to normal and she closed them and walked toward Wakka. "What were you thinking wear normal clothes Wakka!" said Yuna. Lenne and Yuna both seemed very different and more aware of what their job was."We are going on a boat to a small village where they think their past villagers who have died have turned into fiends," said Lulu.

They were packing up to leave the next day. Than Lenne had just remembered the boys she was suposed to teach some Blitzball moves to. She quickly ran outside to see the boy trying to teach himself. "I am so sorry, I had to become a summoner and I completely forgot I am so, so sorry Tioshi!" said Lenne with sympathy. "It's alright, people always forget about me," said Tioshi. "No. it's not alright, I am going to teach you a move Sir Jecht showed me a while ago," said Lenne. Jecht was Tidus's father, Tidus hated his father, he was always putting him down, but at the same time encouraging him, but Tidus didn't take it that way. Lenne was used to calling people by Sir, so she did, and everyone here knew Jecht, because he was a guardian of the high summoner Braska, the old Yuna's father. And so was Sir Auron, he was also a guardian for the high summoner. But he was also a guardian for the old Yuna as well. But he was still alive, and Tidus knew him from before all this happened.


	4. The Mysterious Girl, and the New Temple

Lost in Life

Lenne was teaching the boy some new tricks. "Hey, whatcha all up to?" asked Tidus. "Oh, nothing just teaching the boy some new tricks," said Lenne. "Here try this one," said Tidus to the boy. He did an amazing trick and taught the boy step by step. Lenne watched and loved the entertainment. "Thank you, Tidus, I appreciated the help that move was awesome," said Tioshi. Lenne walked away to talk to Shuyin, he was sitting on a hill watching the sun set. "Hey," said Lenne. "Oh, hello," said Shuyin sounding a bit depressed. "Hey you ok?" asked Lenne embracing his arm. "Yeah, just a little bit confused," said Shuyin. "I don't get it my life is so lost, I don't remember anything from my past life, but you and Yuna do," said Shuyin. "Hey, you don't want to know my past, but I do know I was with you, that's all I needed," said Lenne. "Alright, but the rest I would like to think about myself," said Shuyin.

Lenne was walking around Besaid for a while when the forests began moving furiously, a strong wind came across her face. A girl with short silver hair struck across the summoner's sight. "Move, now!" said the mysterious girl. A huge beast over 10 times the size of Lenne turned to face her and began running toward her. She jumped back and the girl stabbed it with her hand krafted sword. "Don't just stand there fight!" said the girl with a fierce voice. Lenne took her staff and summoned "Nafari," a bird neon. "You're a summoner!" said the girl very shocked and dispointed at herself for not being politer. "Sorry Lady Summoner, I am Paine, I am also sorry for not being as polite as I should of," said the girl. Her voice trailed off. Narfari had slotered the beast and the pyreflies had gone everywhere. "Forgive me Lady Summoner, where are my manners," said Paine as she did the Yevon bow to the Summoner before her. "Please, it's alright, I have only been a summoner for a few days," said Lenne. "I must be going," said Paine. "No, please come back to the village with me, you look starved," said Lenne. They walked to the village together and talked a bit, which Paine had never done before, she felt like she could tell this girl anything, but she didn't she had much to keep to herself. "I am looking to go to Luca, for what reason I cannot say," said Paine. "We are going to Luca, the boys are going to play in the Blitzball tournement, I can ask Lulu for you to come," said Lenne with excitment, but kept a steady voice so that Paine wouldn't think she was a complete ditz and leave.

"Good, you're back, it is time to go one the bo...whose this?" asked Lulu with her normal, but concerned voice. "I am Paine," said Paine getting sick of all these introducements. Lulu told them to get their things and to get on the boat as soon as possible. Yuna seemed to look up to Paine in many ways, even though she didnt know her well.

The boat ride seemed long until one moment. The boat began to struggle for steadiness and waves crashed on the deck. Sin came out of the water but before they could keep it from leaving it got away towards some of the peoples family. Both the summoners didn't let a tear out, in fact no one did. Paine thought she should show sympathy for them, but didn't show a thing she just kept her same old strait face. They had gotten to Kilika, where the people though their family had turned to fiends. This was Lenne's time to take the fiends out of them. The bodies of their past family were bundled in a cloth with flowers weaved into it, they were in the water, Yuna was doing the same in a small village off the coast of the nearest island. Lenne was talking to the people about their family and that everything would be okay. Paine was watching with Lulu and she was very preoccupied with thinking to herself.

Lenne had stepped into the water and walked on top of it to start the cerimony. She began the dance and the pyreflies were dancing around her the water began to rise in a tornado way. The people weeped during the dance of the thought that their family were fiends. She stood on the water tornado and danced for a while. Than she was finish and than Shuyin waited for her to walk to him when she was finished talking to the people. "You were great!" said Shuyin with encouragment. "Yeah, congrats," said Paine with a sort of sarcastic voice. "Jee you're very excited for me," said Lenne to Paine. "I am not ever excited, remember that one Lady Lenne.." said Paine walking away. "Hm, so why did you bring her?" said Shuyin. "Because I am a nice good person," said Lenne. "Right, I know, but that girls messed up," said Shuyin. "Be nice!" said Lenne with a playful voice while she lightly punched him in the stomach.

"I just don't know why but she is so quite, I guess she rather keep her thoughts to herself, but she was sort of talkative before," said Lenne. Yuna had done the same thing in the other island and returned the boat she used to the main ship and went to find Tidus in Kilika. Paine watched the sunset and talked to herself for a while. "I wonder about all this...what was I thinking, I really wonder if I will find him," she said. "Talking to yourself," said Yuna walking up to her. "Wha, you didn't hear anything did you?" said Paine with a sort of mad voice. "No, I didn't just the, "if I will find him," part," said Yuna. "Don't ask and don't tell anyone," said Paine back to her sarcastic voice. It was hard to tell if she was joking or not, only because her voice was always the same. "I will leave you to your thinking," said Yuna walking away. "Hey, Yuna over here beautiful!" said Tidus acting childish.

Yuna ran to him and they went to the corner bar to have some food and drinks. Paine just sat there by herself thinking, and Lulu and Wakka shared a quiet moment together. "Wakka, it has been a while since we shared a moment like this, but I don't feel up to having a moment, I miss Yuna (her child not the old one or the one there with them) I miss her so, so much," said Lulu. "I understand Lu, you just focus on helping out the girls with their training, ya," said Wakka. They sat and watched a sphere together. Lenne and Shuyin were spending time together seeing the sights of Kilika. "Hey guys, go find Paine, Yuna, and Tidus will you, and than meet me and Lulu at the hotel, ya" said Wakka.

"I will find Paine, you find Yuna and Tidus, they most likely will be together," said Lenne running to the docks. "Paine, we have to go to the hotel now, I think we are going to the temple now," said Lenne. "Alright, lets do this than," said Paine standing up. They walked to the hotel where they met the others, and they were happy everyone was there and safe, or at least Lenne was, Paine didn't care. They began walking through the forest and met two of the guys on the Blitzball team Wakka had. But they called theirselves the Yevon Abes now, after Yuna, Lenne, Shuyin, and Tidus's old team name. They had finally got to the temple, and Wakka, Shuyin, and Tidus all prayed for a win tomarrow. When they were finished they entered to doors for Yuna, and Lenne to get their next neon. they both got through fine, but both stumbled a bit when they got out the doors. Than they went back to the hotel to get a good night's rest before they went back on the boat.


	5. Paine's Love

Paine's Love

Everyone had gotten all their things packed and left the hotel to go back on the boat. "Is everyone ready," said Lulu. "Yeah, I think so," said Yuna. They had all gotten on the boat. Paine was on deck watching the waves crash into the water. "Hey, what's up?" asked Tidus standing by Paine. "Nothing, what do you want now?" said Paine in a sort of rude way, but you couldn't take it seriously, only because her voice never change. "I was just making a conversation," said Tidus. "Bad idea, I rather not talk to anyone right now, I would like to be left alone," said Paine walking away.

The boat had just reached Luca, they had gotten off and Paine walked strait away. "Thanks for the ride, I must be going now," said Paine walking away sick of all the talking, hellos, and goodbyes. "Paine, hey, is that you," said a boy with some cool shades on. "Who are you?" asked Paine before she answered his question. "It is me, Cloud, Cloud Strife," said the boy. "Cloud..." said Paine as she froze. "It is you," he said as his brown eye's green glow glistened in the sun as he took off his shades. He walked up to her and took her hand. "You, you're...still alive?" asked Paine still very shocked. He laughed and looked her in the eyes. "I thought I might never see those beautiful red eyes again...I am glad I did," he had said with a calm voice. Paine was almost going to cry, but she caught herself and closed her eyes than leaned into him for a hug. "Wo, Paine, you've never been like this before," said Cloud. "I've never been this happy before," said Paine. "Well you don't see that everyday," said Tidus. "Be nice!" said Yuna. "Shut up Tidus, you jerk, she is more capable of getting a good boyfriend, unlike my first choice!" said Lenne with much emotion. Tidus said nothing and Yuna ignored it. Than Shuyin put his arm around her.

"Life felt so empty without you, Cloud, don't leave me again, please!" said Paine with concern and tears building up in her eyes. Which was weird, Paine had never felt anything like this, or acted like this. She was never that emotional or at that fact dramatic. She was usually sarcastic and never worried about guys really. "Hey, you wanna go out on a date tonight with me, Paine," said Cloud wiping away her tears. "Yeah, I would like that," said Paine. "Sorry, right now I have to go, but go to the Mika Hotel and take this card, we had one extra room there that we accidently got so take it and make yourself at home," said Cloud walking away and putting his shades on again. "Hey, Paine... want some help for an outfit for your date?" asked Lenne. "That would be nice, but unfourtunatly, I am broke," said Paine. "Don't worry about that, I have plenty of gil to spend, and don't bother feeling bad, I have more than I need," said Lenne. "Thanks, now lets go to my hotel and check it out," said Paine walking away. "Um, hold on I need to bring my guardian...Shuyin!" said Lenne. They left to her apartment.

"He must have stopped by here," said Paine. "Why do you say that?" said Lenne. "He left a note," said Paine picking up an envelope. It read,"_This is a card for the new shop not far from here called Brittannica check it out, I got u a card, I think it's just your style, Love Always, Cloud."_ She took out the card for 20,000 gil she got wide eyed and held it in her hand. "Wow how generous," said Lenne. "He has always been a bit wealthy, but this much on a girl like me?" said Paine. "So, he likes you, a lot, now lets go to the store and get you a good outfit," said Lenne. They walked into the store, and Paine loved it, everything was black, Lenne liked it somewhat, but wasn't obsessed. "Here this would look great on you, and there is a hairdress place next door I am going to take you after this," said Lenne. The outfit she picked out was a very great one in Paine's taste. It had a sort of odd look, but nonetheless cool. It was a tank top, black of course, with a black ribbon weave in it. Than a black skirt with a bolted belt around it. Than black high heels, about 2 inches high, with a sort of classy paris look. "Now! To the hairdresser, by the time were done there and back at your hotel you he should be there anytime," said Lenne.

They walked into the hairdresser's place. They had signed Paine in and they got started right away, only because Lenne was a summoner. When they were finished she looked great, Lenne was proud of herself. Now much was changed, but Paine looked more like a young teen than a warrior. Her hair was down and strait, but they had them dye it a more black color and they put silver sparkles in it. Paine liked it a lot, and thought that, now she looked way better with Cloud, more now than ever. They walked back to the hotel and so many men asked her out on the way. She had fun saying no im sorry I am taken, yeah FUN! Crazy for a girl as serious as her huh? "This is weird, really weird," said Paine. "Welcome to my life," said Lenne with a little chuckle. "Thanks for walking me back, I will see you another time," said Paine shutting her door. "See she isnt so bad, right," said Lenne. "No, I just ignored you guys most the time, I didn't want to interrupt your wonderful conversation," said Shuyin. They walked back to the hotel they were staying at. "Hey guys no time to go to your room, Maester Mika is here!" said Yuna. "Oh, alright," said Lenne. They went to meet Maester Mika and he had much to say, he was nearly 120 years of age now.

Paine was waiting in her room and twisting back and forth in the mirror when there was a knock on the door. She opened it up. "Hey, wow," said Cloud tipping his shades down to the tip of his nose. "I know, don't you like it?" said Paine. "I...yeah, I like you anyway you are," said Cloud. "Good, because, I wont always wear this outfit, I still like my old one, but this hair is never leaving me," said Paine. "I like the hair down, but I liked your old silver hair better, but whatever suits you best," said Cloud. He gave her a black rose and than kissed her on the cheek. Things were looking up for Paine. A loud crash went on in town square. "What was that," said Paine. "No, why does everything bad happen whenever I am about to have a good time," said Cloud. They ran outside to see what it was, turns out it was an Al Bhed named Cid and another Al Bhed named Rikku, who were flying a plane and planing to land on a flight landing they reserved, but they crashed into the statue in town square.


End file.
